WO 97/23466 discloses compounds described as having an analgesic effect, having a general and a typical preferred formula: ##STR1##
WO 98/28270 also discloses compounds described as having an analgesic effect, having a general and a typical preferred formula: ##STR2##
WO 98/28275 further discloses compounds described as having an analgesic effect, having a general and a typical preferred formula: ##STR3##
Isomeric 3-propananilidotropane are used as intermediates herein and have been published in Bagley, J. R., et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem., 1977, 14(4), 599-602, having the following formulae: ##STR4##
Amide derivatives of 3-aminotropane are also used as intermediates herein and have been prepared and described as having potential pharmacological activity, Gutkowska, B., et al., Acta Pol. Pharm., 1984, 41(6), 613-617, having the formula: ##STR5##
WO 93/15062 discloses compounds which have been described as delta-opioid and mu-opioid receptor agonists, having (approximately) the formula: ##STR6##
The foregoing reference compounds have been described as either delta- or mu-opioid receptor agonists or antagonists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide delta-opioid receptor modulators. It is another object of the present invention to provide delta-opioid receptor selective agonists as analgesics having reduced side-effects. It is also another object of the present invention to provide delta-opioid receptor antagonists as immunosuppressants, antiinflammatory agents, agents for the treatment of neurological and psychiatric conditions, medicaments for drug and alcohol abuse, agents for treating gastritis and diarrhea, cardiovascular agents and agents for the treatment of respiratory diseases, having reduced side-effects. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for treating a disorder modulated by the delta-opioid receptor.